


Once in a Blue Moon

by Bookmonkey



Series: Strange Magic [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kwami Swap, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonkey/pseuds/Bookmonkey
Summary: Magic is weird and is a part of all sorts of events in the cosmos. So when a Blue Moon shows up, switching the Kwamis around, Adrien and Marinette only have a few days to switch the Kwamis before the magic of the Eclipse rolls around, promising more chaos.





	1. Just a Normal Day

Marinette was working on her homework. It had been a normal day, and Tikki was resting on top of Marinette's bed. There hadn't been any people akumatized for a few weeks, the longest stretch of days Marinette remembered since she met Tikki in the first place.

“Ugh, why did they assign so much homework today?” Marinette grumbled as she pushed away her books.

“It is so you can learn Marinette,” Tikki hovered closer, watching as Marinette rested her head on her desk.

“But when will I even use this stuff in fashion?” Marinette grumbled.

“You can't just put off what you learn,” Tikki pointed out.

“I know.” Marinette sat up, “I just need a break, I feel like my head is going to explode.” Marinette dropped her pencil, stretching her arm up over her head. She spun around in her chair, glancing at her posters.

“You didn't procrastinate like this on days you transformed.” Tikki gently pointed out. Marinette narrowed her eyes slightly.

“I didn't have a choice,” Marinette mumbled. Marinette grabbed her purse and Tikki jumped in. “I'll just go for a quick walk and then right back to my homework, okay Tikki?” The little red Kwami nodded, snuggling into the soft handkerchiefs Marinette kept for her in the purse.

“Mom, Dad, I'm going for a walk! Be back soon!” Marinette called out as she walked out the door to her parents' bakery. Her parents waved goodbye.

Marinette walked the familiar streets of Paris. She loved the comfort of the familiar hustle and bustle, the sight of the Eiffel Tower in the distance. The perspective on the ground was different than when she was racing across rooftops, but it was still the city she loved. Marinette walked the streets, feet taking her to her favorite park, one she usually found all sorts of inspiration in.

That day, inspiration wasn't on the top of Marinette's list. Across the park was Adrien hanging out with his best friend Nino. Marinette ducked behind a tree with a squeal. She hadn't gone out to look for Adrien, but there he was. Marinette sighed. Tikki knew that sigh, she had heard it more times than she could count.

“Marinette, why are you hiding?” Though Tikki knew the answer, she hadn't lived over 5,000 years to not be able to read the person she was bound too.

“Adrien.” Marinette mumbled.

“Just go talk to him Marinette. He's not scary or anything.” Marinette nodded.

“I know,” her voice trembled. “But what do I say? How do I say it? What about Nino?” Marinette, in her panic, missed Tikki's eye roll. She was too busy talking quickly, and waving her hands around.

“Just say hi.” Tikki said. “Take a deep breath, walk over and greet him. Ask him why he's at the park. Talk about the homework, he's just another boy, and you don't have a problem speaking with people.” Marinette nodded, taking a deep breath.

“You're right Tikki. Like usual.” Marinette held out her purse. Tikki flew in, snuggling up for another nap. She was unusually tired today.

Marinette stood up, and started walking to the bench where Adrien and Nino were sitting. Her mouth became dry, her legs became stiff, and her brain became foggy as she approached. Luckily she remembered Tikki's advice.

“Hi Adrien, hi Nino!” Marinette awkwardly raised a hand in a wave, “Watcha doing about the homework here? I mean, how is what are you doing?” Marinette brought a hand to her forehead. “Did you guys finish the homework?” Marinette finally said, though super quietly.

“Oh hey Marinette.” Nino greeted her first.

“Hi.” Adrien quickly said, his gaze on the video game in his hand. He sighed. “I finished a while ago,” Adrien passed the game back to Nino. “That level is hard.”

“Right!” Nino held out the game, “do you want to try Marinette? Maybe as one of our resident champions, you can figure out this level.”

“Okay,” Marinette said, accepting the game. Nino moved over a little, gesturing for her to sit between him and Adrien. Marinette froze for a moment, before throwing herself into the seat, nearly dropping the game in the process. “Haha, oops.” Marinette managed to catch the game before it crashed to the ground.

Nino quickly explained the controls and Adrien added in a few tips before Marinette started. Even she struggled, and the three of them kept passing the game around for a long time. Marinette could see the end of the level, her character reaching for the flag, when her cell phone rang.

She nearly dropped the game again, passing it to Nino as she answered. It was dinner time, way past when Marinette had planned on being home.

“Bye guys, good luck!” Marinette started running, tripping on a loose cobblestone and nearly falling flat on her face.

#

The boys watched her leave.

“For all the coordination she has in video games, she sure is a klutz in real life.” Nino pointed out as he watched Adrien try, and fail to beat the level.

“Marinette? Well,” Adrien paused, “yeah, she is a little klutzy.” Adrien handed Nino back his game, “but she more than makes up for it in other ways.”

“True,” Nino sighed, “too bad she didn't beat the level before her phone rang.” It was Adrien's turn to be called.

“Sorry Nino, got to run. Extra lessons you know.” Nino and Adrien parted.

Adrien walked home, eyes more upward than where he was going. He sighed, it had been a while since he had a reason to transform, and thus see Ladybug.

“I thought I told you not to sigh about the lack of akumas!” Plagg's voice was muffled inside Adrien's shirt pocket.

“I know,” Adrien muttered, “but I can't help but feel Hawk Moth is up to something really bad in this lull.”

“No, you just miss Ladybug.” Plagg poked his head out from Adrien's shirt pocket.

“Do not.” Adrien turned his head slightly, trying to hide his face from Plagg. It didn't matter, since Plagg knew he was lying anyway.

“Do too.” Plagg yawned, “hey do you have any camembert?”

“You just ate like, three slices while I was playing with Nino and Marinette.” Plagg yawned again.

“But my stomach is still empty! I'm so sleepy.” Adrien sighed.

“You can have some more when we get home, so get back to sleeping in my pocket.” Adrien pressed a finger gently on Plagg's head, tucking him back into his pocket. Adrien walked a little quicker, worried about his Kwami. Plagg was pretty lazy, but even this amount of sleeping and the amount of camembert he had eaten was a little much even for him.

Adrien didn't get to ask Plagg much about it, being kept busy with his extra lessons, until he was too tired to really think.

 


	2. The Beginning of a Not-so-normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little mixed up.

When all of Paris fell asleep, something strange occurred. The moon took on a blueish hue and the two exhausted Kwamis woke up. Their eyes glazed over they floated out of their respective rooms, floating just above the rooftops of the city. They passed each other in the night, only looking straight ahead.

Plagg curled up in Marinette's purse, snuggled between the handkerchiefs. Tikki ended up falling asleep on Adrien's shirt he had tossed over his couch.

The moon reverted to its silvery white, and time passed normally. For most people in Paris, the morning started off as a normal day, but for two Parisians, their day started very odd.

#

The sun hit Marinette's face and she rolled over, burying her head under her textbook. She had fallen asleep at her desk, not a strange occurrence when she was doing her homework late. Not long after, her phone alarm went off, causing her purse to shake (since that was where she left it). Plagg shot upwards.

“Turn it off! I'm trying to sleep!” He yelled. Marinette sat up in her chair causing it to roll backward, knocking into her little couch. She stared at Plagg, the little black cat like creature clinging to her ceiling above her desk. She screamed. Plagg screamed.

The trapdoor to Marinette's bedroom slammed open, her father brandishing a rolling pin. “What's the matter Marinette!” He held the rolling pin above his head, scanning the room for danger. Plagg hid behind Marinette's computer monitor.

“N-nothing Papa!” Marinette held up a hand, “It was just a spider. A big ugly black spider.” She rubbed her head, “Haha, oops.” Marinette's father sighed, lowering the rolling pin.

“All right, well it's time to get ready for school anyway.” Marinette nodded, waiting for her father to close the trap door before she leaped up, peering behind her computer monitor.

“Who are you?” Plagg yawned.

“Can we do the explanation later? I was sleeping. And I could really use some camembert.” Plagg floated out, sitting on Marinette's keyboard.

“Camembert?” Marinette tilted her head, “the stinky cheese?” Plagg looked up at her.

“I think you mean, delicious.” Marinette rolled her eyes, grabbing her purse, reaching in to turn off her phone. She looked inside, noting to herself, Tikki was no where to be seen.

“Are you a Kwami?” Marinette asked as she started shoving things into her backpack.

“Well duh,” Plagg leaned back, “What else would I be?” Marinette frowned.

“Okay, whose Kwami?” Plagg narrowed his eyes.

“First camembert, then questions.” Marinette sighed.

“Well, camembert will have to wait. Get in the purse.” Marinette pointed while she turned to her closet.

“Why?” Plagg asked.

“Because I don't have the cheese and I have to get to school soon. You can go back to sleep if you want.” Plagg jumped into the purse without further questions. Marinette sighed.

“Where did you go Tikki?” She mumbled to herself.

#

Tikki stretched as Adrien's alarm went off, yawning as she opened her eyes, and realized she wasn't in Marinette's room anymore. Tikki watched as Adrien sat up, reaching for his alarm. Tikki hid in the Foosball table as Adrien climbed out of bed, responding to his dad's secretary about his schedule for the day.

Adrien pulled something out of his fridge; Tikki could smell it before she could see it. She started coughing. Adrien tilted his head.

“Plagg? Are you getting sick or something?” Tikki's eyes widened as she saw the ring on Adrien's finger up close. She shot up into the air, looking around for a sign of Plagg. Adrien stumbled back as he saw a blur of red shoot up from his Foosball table.

“Plagg's not here,” Tikki said, turning to Adrien. “I think we switched places.” Adrien dropped the piece of camembert cheese.

“Are you,” he squinted, seeing Tikki's black spots, “Ladybug's Kwami?” Tikki nodded.

“I'm Tikki, and could you put the cheese back, the smell makes me gag.” Adrien grabbed the cheese, sticking it back into the fridge.

“Well, that makes two of us Tikki.” Adrien looked up at the little red Kwami floating near his ceiling fan. “So, er, why did you and Plagg switch places?”

Tikki sank back to the Foosball table, sitting with her head down. “It had to be the blue moon, I wouldn't leave Ladybug alone, and Plagg wouldn't leave your side otherwise.” She looked up at Adrien, sighing. “And until we switch back, neither of you can transform.”

“Oh.” Adrien frowned at first, but then he grinned, “Does that mean I'll finally learn Ladybug's secret identity?” Tikki shook her head.

“Now's not the right time for that.” Adrien frowned again. “But don't worry too much, we should be able to switch back soon.” Tikki floated up to Adrien, “Hurry up, you can't be late to school.” Adrien blinked.

“Right. School.” He got ready while Tikki watched and asked questions about the various items in his room. Tikki flitted over to his nearly packed backpack.

“Um, Plagg usually hangs out here,” Adrien pointed to the inside pocket of his shirt. Tikki tilted her head, sniffing the pocket as she got closer.

“It smells like camembert.” She said, her antenna drooping.

“Well, what do you expect, it's all Plagg eats.” Tikki frowned, but another glance at his sloppily packed backpack convinced her she would be safer in the pocket. Even if it did smell. She flew in, already missing her handkerchief bed in Marinette's purse.

Adrien ate a piece of toast before following his bodyguard to the car. The car pulled up right as Nino made it to the school steps.

“Hey Nino!” Adrien called as he got out of the car. Nino waved.

“Hey Adrien, ready for the math test?”

“Yeah, you?” Adrien and Nino walked into the courtyard. Nino started exaggerating how he was going to kill the test. Marinette ran past the boys, convinced she was going to be late since she detoured. Papers flew out of her backpack.

Adrien and Nino tried calling out to her, but she disappeared into the bathroom. Adrien picked up the papers; the math homework that was due.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. It'll be Easy...They Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It shouldn't be hard to go home...but magic is never quite that simple.

Marinette checked the bathroom, and seeing she was alone, she ducked into the stall and opened her purse.

“Hey, Plagg.” She whispered, “I got your camembert.” The Kwami had appeared to be sleeping, but he bolted up out of the purse at the name of his favorite cheese. He grabbed the slice from Marinette's hand and started munching. “So, whose Kwami are you?” Marinette asked.

“Mat Ror.” Plagg talked around his mouthful of cheese. Marinette scrunched her nose.

“Chat Noir's?” She asked. It would make sense, Plagg was all black, a tail, and some ears. Plagg nodded, taking another huge bite of cheese. “So, where's Tikki?”

“Wif him.” Marinette sighed, deciding to wait until Plagg was finished with his breakfast before questioning him further.

“Tikki is with Cat Noir...” Plagg nodded, sitting on top of Marinette's purse. “Why?”

“Blue Moon probably. It always makes us Kwamis a little weird.” Plagg stretched. “Dontcha have a math test today?” Plagg yawned as Marinette gasped. She pushed Plagg back into her purse and ran out of the bathroom. She ran into class late, again.

“Marinette, why were you late this time?” Her teacher looked at her with narrowed eyes over her glasses.

“Bathroom.” Marinette mumbled before falling into her seat. Adrien turned around, holding out her math homework.

“You dropped this,” he whispered, glancing quickly at her while the teacher started writing on the board.

“Thanks,” Marinette mumbled, taking the papers while she did her best to hide her embarrassment.

“No problem,” Adrien flashed her a smile, before the teacher turned and narrowed her eyes at him. He turned back around and proceeded to pay attention.

Plagg pushed on Marinette's purse, opening it up slightly. He looked around, seeing Adrien's shoes in front of him. Plagg glanced around, no one was looking under the tables. Plagg floated out of the purse, making a beeline to Adrien's shoes. But then he stopped. Plagg gasped, he bounced back and landed next to Marinette's purse. He moved again, more slowly, finding the invisible wall which he had bounced off of. Plagg frowned, returning to the purse and going back to sleep.

#

Tikki covered her nose, sick of the smell of camembert. And she couldn't easily slip out of Adrien's pocket without being seen. Tikki sighed, hearing Marinette's voice made her feel more homesick. Tikki couldn't sleep, so she just listened to the scratching of pencils and heads as the class took their math test.

Adrien was done quickly, allowed to go early for lunch. He grabbed his bag and walked out. Adrien tugged on his shirt slightly as he stood in a secluded corner of the courtyard.

“Are you still there Tikki?” He whispered. Tikki took the opportunity to fly out of the pocket.

“Yeah. I couldn't exactly fly out of your pocket during class.”

“You can try to switch now?” Adrien tilted his head. Tikki shook hers.

“Not yet, maybe during lunch.” Tikki sighed. Adrien held out his hand. Tikki landed on his hand. “No sign of Plagg yet?” Adrien shook his head. Tikki put a hand to her chin. “Weird. I would have thought he could make it to you by now.”

“Really? So, Ladybug's close?” Adrien grinned. Tikki looked up at him, frowning slightly.

“How was the math test?” She asked, wiggling her antenna. Adrien shrugged his shoulders.

“Fine. If you tell me who Ladybug is, I can help you return to her.” Tikki sighed.

“The time is not right.”

“When will it be right?” Tikki widened her eyes before diving back into Adrien's pocket.

“Right now silly!” Chloe threw her arms around Adrien. Adrien just barely caught his balance.

“Hi Chloe.” Adrien smiled, patting the arm around his neck. “How was the test?”

“Super easy, like anyone who has trouble with that is so stupid.” Chloe moved her arms and looked at her nails. “I mean, it was practically the same as the homework.” Adrien nodded. “Anyway Adrien, let's go eat.” Chloe grabbed Adrien's arm, pulling him over to some nearby tables.

At least while Chloe jabbered away Adrien could let his mind wander. Tikki's musing of Plagg being nearby was a hint that Ladybug was nearby. Could he know the lovely, brave Ladybug in real life?

More people were leaving the classroom, including Alya and Marinette. Alya led her friend over to a picnic table near Adrien and Chloe.

“Ugh, Alya, I'm gonna fail.” Marinette groaned, putting her head down on the table.

“I'm sure you did fine, you did the homework right?” Marinette sighed. Alya rolled her eyes, “Well?”

“Yeah, but I rushed through the end.”

“You probably did fine. You thought you were gonna fail the history exam too remember?” Marinette sat up, pulling out her lunch.

“Yeah.” She pulled out a sandwich. “You're probably right.” Chloe snickered.

“Oh, Marinette, you probably did fail.” She laughed, “I mean, you even failed to put up half your hair today.” Marinette reached up, finding the left side of her hair had not been tied up in the usual pigtail fashion. Marinette looked over at Alya.

“What?” Alya opened her lunch, “I thought you were trying something new.”

“Ugh, I knew I was forgetting something!” Marinette sighed, ready to throw her head back onto the picnic table. It was a long day, and it had barely started.

“It looks fine to me.” Adrien said.

“Hmph.” Chloe grumbled, turning to her food. Marinette clutched the hair which hadn't been tied up. Her mind went blank. Until Alya kicked her under the table.

“T-thanks.” Marinette mumbled. She felt her purse move and she remembered Plagg and his camembert. She sighed. “Be right back!” She called to Alya as she took off to the bathroom again. Alya rolled her eyes.

“Is she okay?” Adrien asked Alya.

“Marinette is never okay, she's always weird.” Chloe grumbled.

“She'll be fine,” Alya leaned forward, putting her fist under her chin. “She had to run some errand this morning which threw her off.” Adrien nodded, turning back to his lunch. Today seemed a weird day for a lot of people.

#

“Here, take your cheese.” Marinette held out another piece of camembert. She sighed as she sat on the toilet lid. Plagg happily munched away.

“Mmm, yummy. You should try some.” Plagg patted his full, bloated, stomach. Marinette shook her head.

“No offense or anything, but when are you and Tikki going to switch back?”

“When we can.” Plagg shrugged his shoulders as Marinette glared at him. “Hold the anger sweetheart. I tried to make it back to my boy Chat Noir, but I couldn't. There was some stupid force field keeping me from going more than a few feet away from you.”

“What?” Marinette sat up. “Great.” She laughed. “And what does that mean exactly? Will I have to get closer to whoever Chat Noir is in order for you and Tikki to switch?”

“Look, even if you were straight up hugging him, I don't think the force field would let me leave. You might just be stuck with me Princess.” Marinette groaned.

“So are you the one with all the cheesy pick up lines, or does Chat Noir think of those himself?”

“Those are all him.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“What about transforming?”

“Ain't gonna happen until I get back to Chat, and Tikki makes it back to you.” Marinette pulled her feet up.

“So what are we going to do about the force field?” Plagg shrugged.

“Don't know yet, but,” Plagg yawned, “Time for another cat nap.” Plagg jumped back into Marinette's purse.

“So not helpful.” She mumbled as she slung the purse over her shoulder and left the bathroom.

Marinette and her half done hair joined Alya again at the lunch table.

“You okay girl? Did your parents make some new strange recipe or something?”

“Huh, oh, no.” Marinette laughed, “just the usual.” Alya rolled her eyes.

Tikki sat in Adrien's stinky pocket. She listened to Marinette's voice. She was also aware Chloe was nearby and she couldn't attempt to leave yet. Tikki sighed, she curled up, knowing her patience would pay off later.

Marinette and Adrien eventually finished their school day. Marinette resisted the urge to change her hair, and strangle Plagg. Adrien didn't mind Tikki, her optimism was a nice change of pace, but Adrien still had a feeling Hawk Moth was up to something, and without Plagg he was powerless. And Ladybug couldn't transform either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Teasing Songs and Study Groups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is annoying, as usual, and Marinette finds herself letting her hair..., er guard down.

Marinette paced her room, unable to concentrate on her homework with the problem on her hands. Plagg sat on Marinette's couch, eating more camembert. They had tested the circumference of the force field, and it wasn't far. Though it seemed larger here than it had at the school.

“It probably flexes with how close you and Chat Noir are.” Plagg said.

“So what do we do about it?” Plagg shrugged.

“Wait it out.” Marinette sighed.

“And what happens if someone gets akumatized?” Plagg leaned back on a cushion.

“Then we can worry about it. Doncha have homework?” Marinette sat down at her desk.

“Well at least you and Tikki have one thing in common.” She opened a textbook, starting to read.

“What? We don't even have the same taste in food? And come on, don't be boring with homework. I was being sarcastic!” Plagg floated over. “Do you do anything interesting?” Plagg landed on the box containing Marinette's diary. “Besides collect posters of Adrien?”

Marinette flushed, doing her best to ignore Plagg's comment. Plagg floated over to her shoulder. “You kinda look like Tikki, blushing like that.” Plagg poked Marinette's cheek, laughing into her ear.

“Bug off.” Marinette mumbled, trying to brush the Kwami off her shoulder. Plagg flew over her hand, landing on top of Marinette's head.

“Does somebody like the rich model boy?” Plagg wiggled his whiskers, while Marinette glared at his reflection in her computer monitor. Plagg laughed as Marinette's face continued to get redder. “Adrien and Marinette sitting in a tree!” Marinette reached up, trying to catch the little black Kwami. Plagg floated higher, near one of Adrien's poster. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” He sang in his loudest voice.

“Shut up!” Marinette stood up, chasing after Plagg as he continued singing at the top of his tiny lungs. He even made some kissing noises near the cheeks of some of the posters. Marinette grabbed a broom, swinging it around at Plagg. “Shut up you stupid little cat!” Plagg easily evaded the broom, laughing wildly. “Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!” Plagg puckered up, making more kissing noises.

Marinette swung her broom again, Plagg narrowly ducked under it, she kept swinging. “Shut up!” Marinette raised the broom over her head again, when she heard her parents calling.

“Marinette! Alya's here!” Marinette dropped the broom while Plagg dived behind a couch cushion. Alya opened the trap door.

“Hey girl.” Alya leaned against the opening. “Wanna come to a study group with me?”

“Yeah!” Marinette slammed her textbook shut before shoving it into her backpack.

“Were you talking to someone up here?” Marinette started laughing.

“Of course not, no one is here!” Marinette gestured around the room. She slung her backpack over her shoulder, noticing her purse. “Uh, I'll meet you downstairs. I have to uh, find my phone!” Alya rolled her eyes.

“All right, hurry up though.” Alya closed the trapdoor behind her. Marinette grabbed her purse, holding it towards the couch.

“Oh,” Alya's head popped back into the room, “Adrien's going to be there.” Alya winked before she ducked out of the room again. Plagg jumped out from his hiding place, giggling.

“One more word or giggle out of you and I'll only feed you day old bread.” Plagg's eyes went wide.

“No camembert?” Marinette shook her head. Plagg sighed.

“Fine. But really, you don't have to worry about me in public. I'm a secret, duh.” Marinette shoved her purse toward him.

“Just get in Plagg.” Plagg jumped in; Marinette clicked her purse shut and went to meet up with Alya.

Marinette and Alya met up with a group of their classmates at the library, the only ones not there were Chloe and Sabrina. Marinette couldn't even look at Adrien, instead just sitting down and pulling out her stuff. After chasing Plagg around, her other ribbon had come out, and she hadn't bothered to put her hair back up again.

Adrien glanced at Nino, who had dragged him out to the study group. Nino held out his history paper.

“Who can help me in history?” A couple people moved with Nino to a smaller table. Others filtered to work with subjects they were having trouble with.

Alya, Marinette, and Adrien were left at the first table. Alya was trying to explain one of the math problems to Marinette. Adrien wasn't paying much attention to anything. The feeling in his gut of impending problems wouldn't go away.

“Where did this number come from?” Alya held up Marinette's math homework, sighing. “Hey, Earth to Adrien!” Alya snapped her fingers in his face. Adrien flinched back, looking around with scrunched up eyebrows. “Are you going to help me explain this to Marinette or continue staring at the shelf?” Alya held out the paper, pointing to the last problem. Marinette hung her head, hair falling in front of her face.

“Uh,” Adrien took the paper, glancing at the question. “Oh,” Adrien put the paper back on the table, facing Marinette, “You mixed up the numbers of principle and interest. Switch those,” Adrien underlined the numbers with his pencil, “And I think you'll be good to go.” Adrien rubbed his eraser against his forehead as he scanned the numbers again. “Yeah, you did everything else right.”

“What?” Marinette grabbed the paper, re-reading the problem and seeing what Adrien meant.

“Did you just do that in your head?” Alya asked Adrien.

“Uh,” Adrien glanced down at the table, a sheepish smile on his face. “Yeah.”

“I'm such an idiot!” Marinette mumbled to herself while she started erasing the problem, the entire problem.

“No you're not.” Both Adrien and Alya said at the same time. Marinette looked up, finding Adrien's green eyes looking at her.

“You're not an idiot.” Adrien said again, sitting down. “You just have to make sure you put the numbers in the right places.”

“Exactly,” Alya added, nudging her friend with her elbow. “Sometimes you rush into things, and rushing into math isn't a good idea.” Marinette looked back down at her paper.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I probably did the same thing on the test though.” Marinette blew some hair out of her face as she began rewriting the problem. “Thanks,” she said to Adrien.

“No problem.” Adrien turned back to the shelf, going back to worrying about the Kwami switch. Marinette bit her lip, glancing at Alya. Alya shrugged, returning to her homework.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	5. The Danger of the Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there is a reason the eclipse was thought to be bad luck...

Adrien walked out of the library behind the rest of his classmates. His homework had been finished, but he barely registered what he did. Tikki was trembling in his pocket. He even thought she had sniffed back tears.

Adrien dropped his backpack by his desk in the recessed area of his bedroom, and gently reached in his pocket for Tikki. “You okay Tikki?” Adrien asked. She looked up at him.

“Yeah,” she said slowly. “I'm just...homesick.” Adrien nodded. His phone dinged. He looked at the message.

“A solar eclipse party?” He mumbled. Tikki flew over and looked at his phone.

“An eclipse is four days away!” She trembled some more. Tikki flew up so she could look Adrien in the eyes. “Can you sneak out of here?” Adrien blinked, asking why. “We can't wait around to switch back, and I know someone who can help us speed the process up.” Adrien nodded, holding open his shirt. Tikki hopped into the pocket after giving Adrien the address.

It was easy to sneak out as Chat Noir, but Adrien quickly realized sneaking out as himself was a lot harder. Going out his bedroom window was out of the question, and downstairs he had to dodge both his hovering bodyguard and his father's secretary. Adrien paused at the top of the stairs, listening.

There was the clicking of a keyboard and some ruffling noises in the kitchen. Adrien slid down the handrail, running full sprint out the front door, through the gate, and down the street. He hadn't bothered shutting the door to buy him a few more seconds before people started trying to find him.

“Okay Tikki,” Adrien gasped. “Let's find this guy.”

It was in an older section of Paris, a business section. It was getting late, so almost everything was closed. “Uh, Tikki,” Adrien whispered, “Are you sure-” Adrien found the building, seeing the print on the door. Realizing he had seen it on the box he found the silver ring in. Adrien read the sign. “It's closed.”

“Bang on the door, he'll answer.” Adrien wasn't sure banging on the door after hours was the best way to ask for help, but he didn't want it to be a wasted journey either. So Adrien knocked, loudly.

An old man, stooped with wispy white hair answered. “We are closed, can't you read?" The man's eyes were nearly closed as he pointed to the sign with his cane. The old man went to close his door, but Tikki flew out of Adrien's pocket.

“We need your help master!” She said. His eyes widened, flicking between Tikki and Adrien. The old man opened his door wider, gesturing for them to come in.

Adrien found himself with a cup of green tea, sitting cross legged on a tatami mat while the old man opened a chest at the other end of the room, shifting through scrolls. Tikki was sitting on Adrien's knee.

“Most troubling, a switch before the eclipse.” The old man mumbled to himself. “You're right Tikki, we must get you two switched back as soon as possible.” Adrien sipped his tea, unsure what to say. A green turtle like Kwami hovered over the old man's shoulder. “Hmm...” The old man turned around, a scroll under his arm, and another he was reading.

“It would be best to get Plagg back to Adrien before the eclipse.” the old man spread out the first scroll in front of Adrien. Adrien looked at the pictures, seeing what looked like Plagg, cover a human silhouette, and behind them, is a trail of destruction. Adrien swallowed, looking up at the older man. “During the eclipse, Plagg will go a little, feral. He will take over the nearest person with a Miraculous, and then destroy everything he can. As long as he eats camembert, he can keep using cataclysm without leaving the body of the human.” The old man looked at Adrien. “If he takes over Ladybug, he will leave a trail of destruction behind during the hours of the eclipse. If he takes over you, you have a chance of containing him. And Ladybug can provide assistance.” Adrien bit his lower lip.

“I can contain him?” Adrien tilted his head.

“You know Plagg, you know the power, you have a better chance at resisting his complete takeover.” Tikki nudged Adrien's ear. “You know what his power feels like, but Ladybug doesn't.” Adrien nodded, not entirely convinced he could stop Plagg, but knowing he would feel a whole let better knowing Ladybug would be able to stop him.

“So how do we switch Tikki and Plagg back?” Adrien asked.

The old man spread out the other scroll in front of Adrien. Adrien looked down. There were strange characters on it, and little pictures. He saw the Blue Moon, and then he also saw what looked like a wedding further down the page. Adrien tilted his head.

“I fear it will take some preparation to force the switch to reverse.” The old man sighed. "The last time it happened the problem was fixed when Ladybug and Chat Noir got married to break the force field.”

“Well, I certainly don't object to marrying Ladybug.” Adrien grinned. Tikki covered her eyes. The old man chuckled.

“While I admire your enthusiasm, I doubt your parents will consent to the marriage of you two.” Adrien shrugged his shoulders, he was joking... Mostly.

“What we need I a similar exchange of a promise. Something more along the lines of teamwork and saving Paris. With an exchange of something sentimental to both of you.”

Adrien looked at the cup of tea. He swirled the green liquid around the cup, pondering what the old man had said. “Preferably something sentimental which will not immediately show the other your identity.” The old man added. Adrien pursed his lips, one hand reaching under the collar of his shirt. He pulled out a golden chain, with a large heart shaped locket.

Adrien looked down at the necklace, it was his mother's, and he had snuck it out of her room not long after she disappeared. He hadn't told his father he had it, and he hadn't shown anyone else either. Adrien opened the necklace, looking at the picture inside.

The picture was of three shadows, one small shadow, holding onto the hands of two other shadows. Adrien smiled softly, remembering how many times he and his family had posed before his mother got the picture just right. There were in the park, and Adrien had loved jumping in the air and being held, suspended above the ground for a brief moment by his parents. It was a happy day, one of the best he remembered.

Adrien didn't say anything about the photo. Tikki and the old man looked at the locket, nodding slowly. The far away look in his eyes gave away the sentimental value, but as the picture was of shadows, it could be anyone. Adrien snapped the locket shut.

“How do we make the exchange if we can't learn the other's identity?” Adrien asked. The old man explained it was a process of drawing out an elaborate magic circle, and a ceremony of sorts. Adrien and Ladybug would be standing with their backs to the circle, cloaked in magic, hidden from the other. Tikki and Plagg would fly through the circle, bringing the items being exchanged back to the humans they had bonded to.

“And with the item they bring a promise. A sincere promise, a vow if you will. Not of marriage, but of teamwork, of protection, of friendship, of dedication to the cause you both fight for. Each of you will write your own, to read out during the ceremony.”

“And we don't have much time,” Tikki reminded them both. “I can begin getting Adrien to construct his half of the circle, tomorrow.” Adrien nodded, then a problem occurred to him.

“How will Plagg and Ladybug know about the exchange?” Tikki and the old man looked at each other. The old man smiled.

“I will get the message to them.” Tikki bowed, and so did Adrien, following her lead.

“You better get back.” Tikki murmured to Adrien as he stood on the stoop to the little medical store. Adrien didn't say anything, just held out his shirt so Tikki could get in his pocket.

Adrien had to sit through yet another long lecture about him sneaking out and the danger he put himself in. He didn't really listen, as he knew the speech already, and he had other things on his mind. He was already trying to compose a promise to Ladybug which would allow Tikki and Plagg to switch back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Not the Whole Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White lies never hurt...right?

Marinette woke up, hoping Tikki being gone was just a nightmare. She looked over, seeing Plagg sleeping on top of her pile of fabric samples. Marinette groaned. Plagg yawned, stretching.

“Mmm, I had a dream about the best camembert...” Plagg yawned again, looking over at Marinette. “Can we go get some?” Plagg employed his large eyes to look cute and adorable, hoping to soften Marinette after the stunt he pulled the day before. Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I still have perfectly fine camembert in the fridge downstairs. I'm not getting you anymore today.” Plagg fell back against the fabric scraps, throwing his hands above his head.

“Fine! Starve me and leave me weak for the next time you need Chat Noir's help! He won't be too useful if I can barely move!” Plagg rolled across the fabric, kicking and flailing. Marinette sighed, scooping Plagg into her purse.

“Just stop your whining and I'll go after school if you tell me where to go.” Plagg gave Marinette very specific instructions of where his favorite camembert could be bought.

After school, Marinette walked into the store, obtaining the cheese, nose wrinkling involuntarily at the smell. She nearly ran into someone at the door. A small, old man with narrow eyes looked up at her as she blurted out her apologies. The old man gestured for her to follow him. There had been a kindly twinkle in the old man's eyes, and a sense of importance and urgency about him. Marinette was drawn to him, recognizing him as the man who had healed Tikki once. They ended up at the same place, and Marinette was sitting on the same tatami mat, wondering if he was going to ask her about her strange cat.

“All right Plagg,” the old man sighed, “you can come out now.” The old man sat down across from Marinette, with a rolled up scroll in front of him. Marinette tensed up, but Plagg came out.

“Masterrr,” Plagg whined, “did you have to ruin a perfectly good camembert run?” Marinette looked between Plagg and the old man, and finally she spotted another Kwami, a light green turtle like one, sitting on the man's shoulder.

“You- you know, er knew, er Tikki.” Marinette gave up trying to speak coherently. The old man chuckled.

“Yes Marinette. I know. And I am here to help Plagg and Tikki return to the correct Miraculous owner.” Marinette sat up straight again, leaning forward. The man spread out the scroll, once again explaining the process. Plagg yawned through most of the presentation. Marinette ignored him.

“So, I have to help create a magic circle, write some vow of teamwork, and find something sentimental but not identifying to switch so I can get Tikki back?” Marinette counted the items on her fingers. “Great. That's easy. Super easy. Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy.” Marinette laughed. Plagg chuckled, knowing she was nervous.

“And you only have three days to do it.” The old man added.

“W-why?” Marinette exploded. The old man looked at Plagg, the Kwami wouldn't look the man in the eye. The old man turned to Marinette, wondering how much he should tell her, if the added pressure would make her work more quickly, or paralyze her.

“The eclipse is approaching and with it comes problems we need Ladybug and Chat Noir for.” Plagg snorted, but didn't comment. Marinette sighed, nodding quickly.

“Okay, then we'll get it done.” The old man went over the plan a few more times with Marinette, making sure she understood everything, knowing Plagg wouldn't be much help later.

Marinette tore apart her room, looking for something she could trade with the person who had the Chat Noir Miraculous. Plagg watched her from her loft bed, eating the best camembert in the city according to him. He didn't say anything, which was odd for him, but Marinette didn't really notice, too wrapped up in finding the perfect item.

Finally, Marinette eyed her highest shelf, seeing the object sitting there. Marinette got a stool, standing on tiptoe, fingertips inching the item closer to the edge of the shelf. She pushed to her tiptoes. The item teetered on the edge of the shelf. Marinette wrapped her fingers around it, she pulled it back too quickly, losing her balance.

She landed in a heap on the ground, groaning a little. Plagg chuckled, coming over to look at the object clutched in Marinette's hand. It was about the size of an apple, silver, and smooth. It was a rectangle with an odd looking keyhole in the middle. Marinette pushed herself to a sitting position, holding the item in the palm of her hand. She looked at Plagg, grinning. She stood up, going over to her desk, she opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a silver necklace, with a pendent of twisted bread. It fit in the strange keyhole and the rectangle opened.

Plagg sat on Marinette's shoulder, looking at the contents of the box. It had tons of tiny folded pieces of paper, so many, a few spilled over as soon as Marinette opened it. She unfolded one, Plagg expected a diary, but instead, he saw drawings. Fashion drawings, and notes carefully written on the sides. Marinette traced her finger along the drawing, an idea for a scarf. Plagg squinted at the drawing, feeling that it was familiar somehow. She refolded the paper, stuffing it and all the others back inside.

“Without the necklace you can't open the box,” Marinette mumbled, closing the box. She held the box in one hand and the necklace in the other. She glanced back and forth between the two items, pursing her lips.

“Drawings? Are they really that important to you?” Plagg lay down on Marinette's shoulder.

“Yes!” Marinette huffed. “Each design is important to me. I drew them for a specific reason, a person, or a contest, and it is a timeline of my growth.” Plagg didn't respond. “But,” Marinette sighed, “I have my name in the corner of the papers, so I guess I'll have to give up the key.” Marinette set the box down on the corner of the desk, holding the necklace in her hand. “Now, I guess I have some vows to write.” Marinette put the necklace around her neck, grabbing a pen and some paper. She started writing while Plagg continued to lay listlessly on her shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette make the final preparations for the ceremony.

Adrien folded up his paper, placing his locket on top. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He spun his chair around and looked out the window. It was dark out now, and he sighed again at the sight of Tikki sitting on his windowsill.

“How'd it go Adrien?” Tikki turned to look at him.

“Good. I think. I mean, we won't know if it works until we try, right?” Tikki nodded, floating to Adrien's side. “Are we gonna start the circle?” Tikki studied Adrien's face, seeing tired eyes looking back at her.

"We have to or we'll run out of time." Adrien held open his shirt, standing up as Tikki hid inside. Adrien grabbed a bundle of supplies the old man had given him, and he shoved it in his backpack. Adrien went downstairs, and told his dad's employees he was going to study with Nino.

The bodyguard parked the car outside Nino's home, and after the disappearing stunt Adrien pulled the other day, that was where he was going to stay. Adrien and Nino sat in his room.

“So,” Nino was sitting on his bed, head hanging over the side, feet propped up on the wall. “What do I owe this unusual visit?” Nino raised his eyebrows.

“Listen, I have something I have to do, but I can't do it with my bodyguard present.” Nino nodded. “So, basically, you just need to cover for me, while I sneak out your window.” Nino grinned, loving the rebellious side of Adrien.

“Alright, but tell me, what are you doing?” Nino pulled himself up, standing to clap a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

“A top secret mission of the upmost importance.” Adrien said, keeping his face straight.

“C'mon,” Nino begged, “I'm your best friend.” Nino wrapped his whole arm around Adrien's shoulders.

“I'm getting married.” Nino pulled his arm away, throwing his arms in the air as he freaked out over the news, just like Adrien thought he would. Adrien dropped his phone on Nino's bed.

“Thanks Nino!” Adrien ducked out Nino's window, dashing through the small courtyard of the apartment complex. Nino didn't scream, but he wanted too. Nino sighed, knowing his friend was trusting him to cover him for whatever he was doing. Nino shut his window and lay back down, putting on his headphones. He would get his answer later.

#

Adrien ran through the dark streets of Paris. It felt weird to be running like this on the ground and not across the rooftops. Adrien slowed as he reached a park, a park he usually frequented with Nino and other classmates. Adrien looked around, seeing no one in the park nor walking nearby. “It's safe Tikki,” Adrien mumbled as he dropped his backpack on the ground. He puled out the special chalk the master had given him, as well as a drawing indicating his half of the circle and detailing how to draw it correctly. Tikki floated around the park, eyes closed. She had to determine the best location and it was something to do with how many times Ladybug and Cat Noir had passed through or battled in this park. As well as taking into account how many times he and Ladybug's identity had been in this park at the same time.

Tikki suddenly stopped floating. “Over here!” She waved Adrien over as she stood on one particular small cobblestone. Adrien walked over. “This cobblestone is going to be the center.” Adrien set a small rock down to mark it then began to draw the intricate symbols making up the magic circle, starting from the center and going out. The circle was to have a diameter of four feet, and during the ceremony Adrien would be standing ten feet away, near one of the gates to the park. Tikki watched Adrien's movements, correcting him when he made a line wrong. As soon as he was done with his half, the chalk lines faded began to glow red. At least that was how Adrien saw them, but according to Tikki and the Master, now only he, Ladybug, Tikki, and Plagg would be able to see the drawing. Adrien sighed, crouching near the circle Tikki and Plagg would pass through to switch back.

Tikki reminded Adrien he had to get back to Nino's soon, before it was found out Nino was covering Adrien's absence. Adrien didn't run this time, walking the streets, pondering the ceremony, lamenting he would still not know who Ladybug really was.

“Tikki,” Adrien murmured to the Kwami in his pocket, “will Ladybug and I ever know the other, like our real identities?”

“When the time is right, all will be known.” Tikki responded, which wasn't as comforting as Adrien thought it would be. There was an ominous meaning behind those words, like something else he didn't want to know, would also be revealed. Adrien didn't bother asking Tikki any more questions, crossing the apartment courtyard quickly. He knocked on Nino's window.

Nino pulled the window open, helping pull Adrien back inside. “So, what did you do?” Nino asked. Adrien grinned.

“Just started the preparations for my wedding.” Nino rolled his eyes.

“You are not getting married.” Nino said.

“Close enough,” Adrien shrugged, picking up his phone.

“You really are going to hold out on me?” Nino threw his arms in the air. Adrien pursed his lips.

“Sorry Nino, but I can't say anything more.” Nino sighed as Adrien walked out the door.

#

Marinette couldn't hold still the next day, she twirled her pencil, dropping it multiple times. And her pencil hit Adrien's shoe at least three times. Marinette resisted the urge to bang her head on her desk. Adrien held out her pencil the third time it had rolled to his feet.

“Butterfingers today?” Adrien grinned, as Marinette took the pencil. She could only nod. Adrien raised an eyebrow, but didn't make further comment.

Alya cornered Marinette at lunch. “What is wrong with you today? I know you are klutzy, but today is bad, even for you.” Marinette tried to shrug the question off, knowing she couldn't tell Alya the truth of her worries. “Girl, Adrien talked to you today and you barely even seem fazed.” At the mention of Adrien's name, Marinette blushed, one hand covering the top of her purse. Alya smirked, "That's better." The girls found somewhere to eat, and Marinette was just as klutzy the rest of the day.

Dusk fell and Marinette pulled out the chalk and drawing she was told to use for the magic circle. She peeked into her purse, seeing Plagg still sleeping, a crumb of camembert cheese on his whisker. She chuckled quietly. Plagg was cute when he wasn't being annoying. She carried the purse and her supplies, telling her parents she was going for a walk. Marinette arrived at the park just after the sun set. There were still a few people lingering, so Marinette sat on a bench to wait.

When the park was empty, Marinette opened her purse. Plagg was still sleeping. She gently scooped him up, placing him on her shoulder. “Plagg,” she whispered, “you're supposed to watch me and make sure I'm doing it right.” Plagg groaned.

“I wanna sleep.” He whined, but she also felt him sit up on her shoulder. Marinette walked the cobblestone paths, looking for any sign of where she should begin. Near the middle of the park, she found the other half of the circle was already drawn. She studied it for a moment, comparing it to the drawing the Master had given him. She nodded, understanding how it was all supposed to look together. Marinette also started her drawing.

Plagg was rude when he pointed out mistakes, but at least he was checking her work. Marinette tried to ignore his rudeness. With deft fingers, Marinette drew, connecting her half of the circle elegantly to the other half. And when she was finished, the chalk lines glowed, black on her half and red on the other.

“So tomorrow night we do the ceremony.” Marinette confirmed. Plagg answered with a yawn.

“Yep, then you get your precious Tikki back.” He grumbled before jumping into Marinette's purse. Marinette sighed, not bothering to say anything. She figured Plagg missed the guy who was Chat Noir as much as she missed Tikki.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	8. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Blue Moon magic...

The night of the ceremony arrived. Marinette and Adrien had donned their black cloaks the Master had given them. They each had their excuses, and had gone to the park. It was a cloudless night, the moon bright in the sky. Everything seemed calm, all the better for the two teenagers nerves. In fact, had they stopped to think, it was strangely calm. They didn't hear the faint hums of far away cars, nor hooting of any owls.

As the clock struck midnight, echos of the clock making the world seem darker, they began. If this didn't work, they were back to square one with the eclipse coming. Marinette and Adrien stood at opposite gates to the park, holding the paper they wrote their vows of partnership on.

“I, Chat Noir,” Adrien began.

“I, Ladybug,” Marinette started. They were whispering the words, but the words were carried, amplified by the magic circle, so it felt like they were standing next to each other as they spoke. Meanwhile Plagg and Tikki started to move towards the circle, slowly, pushing against the force field trying to keep them from their partner. The two objects being exchanged were clutched in their hands.

“Vow to work hard and support you in our battles against the akumatized.” Adrien kept his eyes on the paper, resisting the urge to look over his shoulder trying to glimpse Ladybug. So close, for the first time, confirmed they were close to each other, without being Chat Noir or Ladybug.

“Vow to do my best in every fight against Hawk Moth and the people he akumatizes. I vow to accept your partnership, never to dismiss your skills or ideas without consideration.” Marinette knew she had done those very things in the past. She was striving to be better.

Plagg and Tikki reached the magic circle, they paused for a moment, not looking at each other, not yet. Their eyes were on the cloaked figures by the gates. Their Chosen, waiting for them. They started moving forward, more slowly, eyes on each other now as they hovered over the chalk lines.

“I vow to protect you to the best of my ability, and to stand strong at your side, for as long as I wear the Miraculous.” Adrien finished. The paper in his hands crumbled, turning to ash in a sudden breeze. He held his breath, unsure if it was a good sign or not, the Master and Tikki had been pretty vague about what would happen after he made his promises.

“I vow to stay strong, protecting the city and us from harm as well as I can. I vow to be there for you as well as the city, for as long as I wear the Miraculous.” Marinette breathed a sigh of relief as she finished. The paper turned to ash, and she closed her eyes as the ash was blown away. She started counting, wondering how long until she knew whether it had worked.

Tikki and Plagg passed each other in the center of the circle, carrying the objects being exchanged. They looked at each other, as they slowly circled each other in a strange dance. Not that anyone observed the dips and turns the two Kwamis took in the center of the circle. Then, they brushed their hands against the other's hand, a fleeting high five of sorts as they finally turned away from the other. They headed back to the human they were bound to. They had to switch back. They were useless until they returned to their own Chosen with their own Miraculous.

The Kwamis did pause at the edge of the circle. They glanced back at each other. “Plagg-”

“Shh Tikki.” Plagg put a paw to his lips. “I know. We'll be okay.” Tikki blinked, bright blue eyes, with a little bit of water gathering at the edges of her eyes. Plagg smiled, showing off his little fangs. When push came to shove, Plagg could be, would be, strong enough for the both of them. Plagg knew the emotion welling up in Tikki's eyes, and he knew, he knew he had to be strong. “I'll be in quite a state tomorrow Tikki. Be your brilliant self, cos that's what we'll need.” Plagg turned, floating towards Adrien, his Chosen, his partner. Plagg was lazy, sarcastic, annoying, all to make things easier when things went south. Plagg had gotten used to taking the easy way out, and making a quick break was easier without all the mushy feelings.

Adrien and Marinette stood still, waiting for the familiar voice of their Kwami coming home. Finally, after what felt like eons, after their legs started quivering, their Kwamis returned.

“This is the object from Chat Noir, to symbolize his promises, do you accept them?” Marinette raised her hands, forming a bowl.

“I accept the promises and the object from Chat Noir.” Marinette said, watching as Tikki dropped the golden heart locket necklace into her hands.

“This is the object from Ladybug, to symbolize her promises, do you accept them?” Adrien held out his open palms.

“I accept the promises and the object from Ladybug.” Adrien said, blinking at the necklace with what looked like an oddly shaped baguette as a pendent.

With that, the ceremony was complete. Tikki rubbed against Marinette's cheek. Marinette murmured words of welcome as she walked away from the park. Not daring to look behind her as part of the agreement.

Plagg dropped into Adrien's hands, mumbling something about camembert. Adrien chuckled, promising his tired friend all the cheese he could eat, for the moment, not worried about the eclipse the next day. Adrien hurried away, knowing he didn't have much time before he was missed at home.

Behind them, the magic circle faded, the chalk dust blowing away in the wind. The moon hung innocently in the sky. The darkness seemed a little less oppressive, the Parisian night seemed normal again as the two teenagers hurried home.

The Kwamis had returned home, and all was well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Up next time, the chaos of the Eclipse!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
